My Jewelry
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Dengan tiba-tiba, Shuuya menggenggam rok yang dipakai Ichirouta. Dan mengangkatnya ke atas, menuju mulut Ichi.  "Gigit!" perintahnya./  ShuuIchi pair! Special request from Kuroka-san... Maaf lama... RnR, please!


My Jewelry

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rate:

M!

*anak baik dilarang baca fic ini!*

Genre:

Romance, Angst

Chara (s):

Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kino Aki, dan kawan-kawan

Pairing:

ShuuIchi

Warning:

Shonen-ai, hard yaoi, bondage *cuma di awal cerita, kok*, fic OoC, abal, aneh, gaje, pendek, bahasa lebay, jelek, tak layak baca, de el el

Tunggu, saya mau copas kata keramat para author dulu…

DON'T LIKE, SO DON'T READ!

.

.

Masih suka?

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^v

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda, berambut _turquoise_ dan memiliki mata cokelat secerah madu, terbaring lemah di atas kasur dengan pergelangan tangan yang diikat tali. Napasnya memburu dan terengah-engah, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, sedangkan pakaiannya sudah terlepas di bagian atas.

Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berambut putih tulang dan bermata _onyx_ sedang menyeringai lebar melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos. Sang pemuda _turquoise_ yang terus meronta menyebabkan tangannya menjadi lecet karena bergesekan terlalu keras dengan tali. Namun bukannya melepas tali itu, si pemuda _onyx_ hanya tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai- sambil mengelus rambut _turquoise_ itu lembut.

"Hentikan, Shuuya! Lepaskan aku!" seru si _turquoise_ lemah ketika si pemuda _onyx_, Shuuya, menyambar perbatasan leher dan pundaknya. Tapi Shuuya tak peduli, ia terus mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap daerah itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Tidak, Ichi. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau milikku sekarang," ucap Shuuya sebelum ia melahap bibir kemerahan sang _turquoise_, Ichirouta.

Sang _turquoise_, atau panggil saja dia Ichirouta mulai sekarang, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat agar terlepas dari ciuman maut Shuuya, kekasihnya. Bibirnya telah bengkak, matanya berkunang-kunang pusing karena terlalu banyak menggeleng, dan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya telah habis. Meski begitu, Shuuya tetap tak ingin melepas pagutannya.

Ia lelah, pusing, kehabisan napas, dan berbagai keluhan lainnya. Namun Ichirouta yakin Shuuya tak akan semudah itu menjauhkan diri dari bibirnya. Tak lama, ia akhirnya pingsan di tengah-tengah ciuman itu. Tentu saja karena keluhan-keluhan di atas.

PLAK.

"Bangun!" seru Shuuya setelah menampar keras pipi Ichirouta. Masih pingsan, Ichirouta sama sekali tak bergeming dan belum terbangun.

BUAKH.

"Kubilang bangun! Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk tidur!" kali ini, Shuuya memukul wajah Ichirouta di bagian lain. Menyebabkan luka lebam membiru di pipinya. Namun Ichirouta tetap tak terbangun.

PLAK.

BUAKH.

DUAK.

Kesal, Shuuya menampar dan memukul wajah Ichirouta secara membabibuta. Dia tak peduli dengan keadaan wajah sang kekasih sekarang. Yang ia pentingkan saat ini hanya mata Ichirouta yang terbuka.

"Bangun, Bodoh! Cepat!" entah berapa kali, Shuuya menyiksa Ichirouta dengan memukuli wajahnya. Dan tak tahu kenapa, Ichirouta tetap tak terbangun. Mungkin dia masih terlalu lelah dan kehabisan napas.

"Su… sudah, Shuuya… sakit…" lirih Ichirouta akhirnya. Ia berhasil terbangun dengan mendapati sekujur wajahnya yang lebam karena perlakuan kekasihnya. Dengan lemah, Ichirouta menyingkirkan tangan Shuuya yang terhenti tepat di depan hidungnya saat sang pria bawang akan memukulnya lagi.

"Kumohon… jangan lagi… sakit…" pintanya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ichirouta menangis. Darah segar keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Air mata bercambur darah membasahi tempat tidur Shuuya.

DUAK.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan menangis!" seru Shuuya kembali memukuli pipi Ichirouta tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku… tidak mungkin… dengan orang sepertimu…" isak Ichirouta saat Shuuya akan menamparnya. Sang pemuda bawang terdiam sejenak.

"Menjijikkan…" lanjutnya lirih. Kemarahan Shuuya memuncak. Ia bersiap memukul Ichirouta lagi, namun Ichirouta segera meluncurkan bulir bening di sudut matanya.

Shuuya tertegun melihat tangisan sang kekasih. Seketika, ia terdiam dan membiarkan Ichirouta meneteskan air mata di kasurnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia memukulnya lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Bodoh! Kau 'kan laki-laki!" teriak Shuuya di tengah-tengah pukulannya. Kini matanya telah buta, telinganya telah tuli, dan hatinya telah mati.

"Sakit… hentikan… aku tidak kuat lagi…" air mata Ichirouta keluar semakin deras membasahi seprai. Shuuya menghentikan pukulannya seketika. Ia terdiam lagi.

"I-Ichi, maafkan aku… aku tak bermaksud untuk…"

Ichirouta menggeleng. Tapi matanya masih meneteskan air mata. Dengan perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Shuuya sambil terisak.

"Ichi, maafkan aku…"

Sang kekasih masih terisak, Shuuya melanjutkan,

"Ichi, kumohon maafkan aku…"

Ichirouta tetap tak bergeming.

"Ichi, aku benar-benar menyesal…"

Lalu, tak ada lagi isak tangis dari pemuda itu yang terdengar dari telinga Shuuya.

"Maafkan aku, Ichi, selamat tidur…" ucap Shuuya pelan sambil mengecup lembut pelipis kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Ichiroua membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya teramat pusing sekilas, dan ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat ia menyentuh pipinya. Ia ingat.

'Ah, iya. Aku masih berada di kamar apartemen Shuuya,' batinnya saat melihat sekeliling. Kemudian, ia berbalik.

"A-akh!" serunya tercekat ketika melihat Shuuya yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia teringat perlakuan pemuda itu terhadapnya tadi malam. Dengan takut, Ichirouta menjauhkan posisinya dari Shuuya.

"Ichi?" tiba-tiba Shuuya terbangun. Ichirouta semakin panik. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

"Ichi, aku-"

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku," ucap Ichirouta seraya menggeleng. Perkataannya menghentikan tangan Shuuya yang berniat untuk mengelus pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, karena itu-"

"Jangan dekati aku!" tolak Ichirouta tegas. Matanya berkilat entah karena apa. Tapi Shuuya tahu pasti, Ichirouta tak akan memaafkannya.

"Aku mau pulang!" teriak Ichirouta sambil berdiri. Ia menggigit tali yang masih mengikat tangannya, tali itu terputus setelah ia bersusah payah mengirisnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Tunggu dulu, Ichi! Aku-"

"Aku mau pulang! Dan jangan temui aku lagi," ucapan Shuuya terpotong saat Ichirouta mengambil bajunya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan tangisan dan air mata yang berlinang.

Shuuya menyesali tindakannya, sangat.

.

.

.

Napas yang tersengal, wajah yang lebam, dan langkah yang tertatih-tatih kelelahan.

Ichirouta terus berlari walau ia tahu tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat badannya. Yang ia tahu, dirinya akan selamat jika sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Ayolah, sebentar lagi sampai!' batinnya sambil memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Memang, apartemennya sudah semakin dekat, namun seluruh tubuhnya kini hampir tak bisa lagi bertahan.

BRAK.

BLAM.

Dengan ganas, ia membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dan menutupnya kembali keras-keras menggunakan punggungnya. Tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu dan terduduk di lantai saking lelahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama ia duduk di sana, Ichirouta bangkit berdiri. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil obat merah, plester, dan kapas untuk mengobati lukanya, sendirian.

"Ukhh… aduduh! Ssshh… sakit…" rintihnya pelan. Meski kesakitan, tapi ia tetap menempelkan plester beserta kapas ke pipinya yang lebam. Walau agak berantakan, ia senang juga karena sakitnya agak sedikit berkurang.

Sekarang perasaannya agak lebih lega. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kulkas, mengambil beberapa cemilan di dalamnya, lalu ia duduk di depan televisi dan memutar siaran yang menampilkan acara kesukaannya, Sha*n the Sh**p.

Tawa Ichirouta berderai ketika sang tokoh utama di kartun aneh tersebut bertindak konyol. Tapi ia segera mengaduh kesakitan saat mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar, sebab lukanya masih belum sembuh.

"Astaga, aku tak boleh tertawa, ganti siaran!" ucapnya sebal sambil menyambar _remote_ di sampingnya. Kali ini televisi kecilnya menampilkan acara yang lain, yaitu...

"_Yeah! Yeah! Katte nakou-ze!"_ suara sang penyanyi mengawali sebuah _anime _terkenal saat ini. Ichirouta ikut bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Namun semangat membaranya terkubur saat ia kembali merintih sakit.

"Sial, aku benar-benar tak boleh membuka mulutku," ucapnya ketika menyadari plester yang ada di pipinya terlepas dan menghilang dari tempatnya.

TOK TOK.

Tepat saat Ichirouta berjalan ingin kembali ke kamarnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ichirouta pun berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ich-"

"Uwaaa!" teriak Ichirouta segera. Saat ia membuka pintu, dilihatnya sosok Shuuya di baliknya, buru-buru si pemuda turquoise menutup kembali pintunya.

Namun tubuh Shuuya menahannya agar pintu tak tertutup sempurna. Dengan susah payah, Ichirouta menahan pintu rumahnya agar Shuuya tak bisa masuk.

"Tidak, Ichi. Dengarkan aku dulu, buka pintunya!"

Ichirouta diam, ia tidak ingin membuka suara saat ini. Sedangkan Shuuya masih berusaha membuka pintu di depannya.

"Ichi izinkan aku masuk!" seru Shuuya sambil kesusahan. Ichirouta tak menjawab.

"Ichi, tak maukah kau… mengeluarkan sepatah kata untukku?" tanya Shuuya saat ia menyadari kalau Ichirouta dari tadi tak berbicara atau setidaknya membentaknya.

BRAK.

Akhirnya, Shuuya mendobrak pintu malang itu dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga ia bisa masuk. Ia lalu menahan Ichirouta di dinding dan menghimpitnya.

"Ichi… aku minta maaf…" ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Ichirouta hanya memalingkan wajah tak suka sambil berusaha cuek.

"Kumohon bicara…" bisiknya di telinga Ichirouta yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau…" ucapnya sambil menjilati telinga Ichirouta dengan penuh nafsu.

Kesal, Ichi mendorong Shuuya sekuat tenaga. Walau hampir seluruh tenaganya habis karena telah berlari, namun Ichirouta tetap berusaha mendorong Shuuya.

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Shuuya tetap berdiri amat dekat di depannya. Ia bahkan sudah tak lagi menjilati telinga Ichirouta, tapi sudah turun mengecup lehernya.

"Ngghh… ahh…" mau tak mau, Ichirouta mendesah. Ia sudah tak kuat dengan sentuhan Shuuya. Sungguh, tubuhnya ingin lebih, namun ia takut.

Lagi, Ichirouta mendorong tubuh Shuuya. Tanpa suara. Shuuya memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ichi… aku minta maaf…" kata Shuuya. Ichirouta menatapnya tajam, tak suka entah dengan apa. Segera, Ichirouta berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan Shuuya yang mengejarnya.

"Ichi! Buka pintunya!" seru Shuuya sambil menggedor pintu. Sesaat tadi, Ichirouta menutup dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar begitu ia masuk ke dalamnya. Dan, ia menangis. Sendirian.

Ichirouta terus terisak, ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Shuuya yang berteriak untuk memintanya membuka pintu. Ia tak peduli. Dan tak ingin bicara dengannya.

Lelah menangis, Ichirouta akhirnya tertidur di kamarnya. Dengan air mata yang masih berlinang di pipi mulusnya. Meninggalkan Shuuya yang kini terdiam di balik pintu kamar apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaa! Ichi! Ada apa dengan pipimu!" teriak Mamoru, sahabat Ichirouta sejak kecil. Ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya menganga lebar ketika dilihatnya penampilan Ichirouta hari ini. Muka lebam yang dipenuhi plester beserta kapas. Sungguh memprihatinkan.

"Ah, ini? Kemarin aku berkelahi dengan preman, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Ichirouta berbohong.

"Ichi-_kun_, balutan lukanya tidak rapi. Biar aku yang bereskan," ujar Aki, teman sekelas Ichirouta yang lain, menawarkan jasanya. Ichirouta mengangguk dengan canggung. Dia merasa tak nyaman karena telah merepotkan orang. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke UKS.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata _onyx_ sekelam malam memperhatikannya sejak ia datang. Dan kini, pemilik mata itu sedang mendengus kesal menatap kepergian Ichirouta dan Aki.

"Shuuya, kalian bertengkar, ya?" tanya Mamoru, Shuuya yang sedang membaca buku seketika menghentikan acara bacanya, dan menatap Mamoru datar.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Sana kembali ke kursimu," sahut Shuuya ketus. Ia mengambil lagi buku bacaannya dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku, Ichi itu sahabatku!" dengus Mamoru marah. Shuuya masih menatapnya datar.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau memukulku balik untuk balas dendam? Cih, dasar bodoh," kata Shuuya sambil membalik lembar buku di hadapannya. Mamoru yang marah segera menutup buku itu kesal.

"Kau telah menyakiti Ichi, dan sekarang tidak mempedulikannya! Lelaki macam apa kau!" teriak Mamoru sambil menggebrak meja Shuuya. Membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan kaget dan heran.

"Percuma saja kau marah. Sudah, aku mau menyusulnya," kata Shuuya seketika bangkit dari kursinya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Aww!" seru Ichirouta kesakitan. Ia sekarang berada di UKS, dengan Aki yang mengobati dan membalut lukanya dengan terampil.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Ichi-_kun_. Aku akan lebih pelan," sahut Aki cepat. Ia terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, Aki. Aku yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu," kata Ichirouta sambil meringis sakit.

"Tidak merepotkan, kok. Aku senang bisa membantu Ichi-_kun_," ujar Aki mengulum senyum. Tapi tetap saja, Ichirouta merasa bersalah.

"Nah, selesai!" seru Aki ceria. Ia sudah selesai memperbaiki balutan luka Ichi.

"Wah, rapi sekali. Terima kasih, Aki," balas Ichirouta sambil tersenyum. Ia mencoba meraba lukanya. Sudah tak terlalu sakit, Aki memang hebat.

BRAK.

"Shuuya-_kun_?" ucap Aki ketika dilihatnya Shuuya membanting pintu dengan keras. Ichirouta menengadah saat Aki memanggil nama Shuuya. Tapi ia segera menatap pemuda bawang itu dengan tajam.

"Ichi, ikut denganku!" kata Shuuya sembari menarik tangan Ichirouta keluar ruangan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Shuuya-_kun_! Ichi-_kun_ mau dibawa kemana?" teriak Aki panik. Tapi sialnya, Shuuya dan Ichirouta sudah pergi entah kemana.

Shuuya membawa Ichirouta ke halaman sekolah yang sepi. Biar saja bolos pelajaran pertama, nanti balik ke kelas lagi.

Dihimpitnya Ichirouta di pohon, sehingga pemuda berambut panjang itu tak bisa kemana-mana. Dielusnya lembut pipi Ichirouta yang terluka. Ichirouta segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Ichirouta sambil menepis tangan Shuuya di wajahnya. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong tubuh Shuuya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang… ah, bodohnya bicara sama diri sendiri," setelah bicara begitu, Ichirouta tertawa sendiri. Miris. Ia mengerti itu. Hidup sebatang kara memang menyebalkan.

"Ha? Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Di tempat tidurnya kini telah tersedia baju _maid _berwarna biru yang cantik. Ichirouta menoleh kiri kanan, siapa tahu ada yang melihat.

"Ah, ada kertas," gumamnya saat menyadari terselipnya sebuah kertas di baju itu. Ia pun menarik kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Pakailah, ini khusus untukmu._

Ichirouta sedikit tak nyaman. Ia memperhatikan baju itu sekali lagi. Bajunya cantik, hanya saja, ia 'kan laki-laki, masa' pakai baju _maid_? Berenda pula.

"Tapi, katanya khusus untukku. Sayang kalau tak dipakai," katanya menimbang-nimbang. Ia sendiri juga bingung, mau dipakai atau tidak baju itu.

"Ya, sudahlah. Selama tak ada yang melihat, kupakai saja," ucapnya akhirnya memutuskan. Ichirouta segera membuka _gakuran_ seragam sekolahnya, dan menggantinya dengan baju _maid_ yang ada di tangannya.

Kini, ia berkaca dengan cermin besar di lemarinya. "Aku tampak seperti perempuan," ujarnya manyun. Memang, ia kini benar-benar terlihat layaknya perempuan tulen, apalagi rambutnya panjang.

"Kau cocok pakai baju itu," Ichirouta tertegun seketika. Dengan amat sangat perlahan dan ketakutan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan benarlah dugaannya.

Seorang pemuda bawang, Shuuya, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, tanpa atasan.

Takut, Ichirouta segera mundur ke belakang. Sedangkan Shuuya di depannya semakin maju ke arahnya. Shuuya segera mengunci pintu kamar Ichirouta dan kembali maju ke hadapannya.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Tidak puas memukulku?" tukas Ichirouta tajam. Ia memegang pinggiran rok terusan bajunya dengan takut. Melihat itu, Shuuya semakin maju.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Shuuya menggenggam rok yang dipakai Ichirouta. Dan mengangkatnya ke atas, menuju mulut Ichi.

"Gigit!" perintahnya. Ichirouta yang sudah terbelalak dengan perbuatannya yang tadi tambah terkejut. Sekarang, pasti dalamannya sudah terekspos jelas di mata hitam legam Shuuya.

"Ta-tapi…" Ichirouta membuka mulutnya ingin protes. Tapi ekspresi Shuuya yang menurutnya menakutkan, membuatnya ngeri dan tak jadi membuka suara.

"Aku ingin kau menggigit ini, kumohon…" ucap Shuuya lembut. Ia melakukannya karena takut Ichirouta akan marah. Tapi sepertinya, Ichirouta menuruti pintanya, dan mulai menggigit pinggiran roknya.

Wajah Ichirouta sudah dipastikan memerah seperti tomat. Ia teramat malu karena kini dalamannya telah terpampang jelas. Ichirouta menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Ichi… maafkan aku… aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut mulai sekarang…" kata Shuuya sambil memeluk Ichirouta. Tapi tangan liarnya menyusup masuk ke dalaman Ichirouta dan meremas sesuatu yang menegang di sana.

"Ngghh…" desah Ichirouta merespon sentuhan Shuuya. Di saat gigitan di roknya hampir lepas, Shuuya membuka resleting bajunya dan melepas baju itu.

"Ah, bajunya…"

Shuuya melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Setelah semua terlepas, ia menggendong Ichirouta dan membaringkannya di kasur.

Sekarang, Shuuya membuka celana beserta dalamannya hingga ia berkeadaan sama dengan Ichirouta, tak berbalut sehelai benang pun.

Ia memulai dengan melumat bibir Ichirouta. Lembut, tak ada paksaan. Bukan ciuman yang selama ini membuat Ichirouta tersiksa. Tapi lebih memabukkan.

Ciuman itu turun ke leher. Kali ini, Shuuya menjilati leher Ichirouta dengan perlahan.

"Aaahh…. Ngghh…" lagi, Ichirouta mendesah. Tangan Shuuya yang liar terus memompa benda miliknya di bawah sana dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Mata Shuuya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di dada Ichirouta. Segera saja, ia mengulum dan menjilati tonjolan kecil di dada Ichirouta. Lidahnya bermain semakin turun hingga sampai ke kajantanan Ichirouta.

Shuuya mengulum, menjilat, dan memainkan kejantanan Ichirouta dengan mulutnya. Sesekali dihisap dan digigitnya kecil benda itu. Membuat Ichirouta melenguh kenikmatan dan kelelahan.

Napas yang memburu, wajah yang memerah, dan keringat yang terus mengalir. Ichirouta sudah tak kuat lagi, ia ingin mencapai klimaksnya. Segera.

"Shu-Shuuya, rasanya aku mau… aahh!" Ichirouta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cairannya keluar di dalam mulut Shuuya. Tanpa ragu, kekasihnya itu menelan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku…" Ichirouta masih menggigit bibirnya. Shuuya menggeleng cepat.

"Tak apa, rasanya manis, kok," sahut Shuuya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Ichirouta yang merah sudah tak bisa lebih merah lagi, meskipun ia ingin menambahkannya.

Dengan cepat, jari Shuuya segera mengisi ruang kosong di dalam lubang Ichirouta. Pemuda cantik itu hampir menjerit kesakitan. Namun Shuuya segera memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya sekaligus.

Ia memutar-mutar jarinya di dalam lubang Ichirouta. Terkadang, ia membuat gerakan _zig-zag_ untuk melebarkannya. Ichirouta sudah kesakitan dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan menjerit, namun mulutnya sudah dibungkam sempurna oleh bibir Shuuya.

Tak sabar, Shuuya menarik jarinya keluar, dan segera digantikan oleh kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

"Aaahh!" jerit Ichirouta tertahan. Ia merasa, kejantanan Shuuya jauh lebih besar daripada ketiga jarinya, yang baru ia keluarkan tadi.

Mendengar jeritan Ichirouta, Shuuya langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Beruntung, Ichirouta akhirnya tenang.

"Kau mau memaafkanku sekarang?" tanya Shuuya sambil melepas pelukannya. Ichirouta, dengan ragu akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah. Shuuya tersenyum dan memeluknya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Ichi. Aku mencintaimu," kata Shuuya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichirouta, dengan tetap memainkan lubang Ichirouta dengan kejantanannya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…

Untuk mereka berdua…

.

.

END.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

P

L

E

A

S

E

.

.


End file.
